


Rebel

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Rebel

You’d often wondered if you were adopted, or even if there had been a mix up at the hospital the day you were born, because you were the complete opposite of everyone else in your family. Your parents were highly respected, high-class members of society, your siblings all in successful high paying jobs. And you? You were the rebel… The disgrace to the family name… The one who got kicked out of 3 schools… The one who never went to college… The one living the crazy dream of being a professional wrestler.

Your father had been furious when you told him that you wanted to wrestle. He’d told you that he would never allow you to do it as long as you lived in his house. So, you did what any rational person would do in that situation… You packed as much of your stuff as you could carry, and left the house that night.

You’d taken as much money from your trust fund that you could before you father had it blocked, left your phone and car at the bus station, and got on a bus. You didn’t know where you were going, but you knew it needed to have a wrestling school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That’d been 2 years ago. Your mother had managed to track you down about a month ago, and things were definitely still strained between the two of you. Your mother still believed that one day you’d give up your “daydream” and get a “real job”. She didn’t understand how happy wrestling made you. She didn’t understand you at all.

Someone who did understand you was Pete. You’d met about a year ago after your first night at Progress, he saw you punch some random girl in the mouth outside the pub you’d all gone to after the show, and you’ve been best friends ever since.

Everyone joked that you and Pete were like two sides of the same coin. You had the same taste in music, you loved the same movies, you both had an evil sense of humour, you both had the same obsession with the wrestling business… You were literally the female version of him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Adjusting the sleeve on your jacket you walked into the backstage area of that night’s Progress show. Pete had been waiting for you.

“Where ya been? I’ve been trying to phone ya,” he said as soon as he saw you.

“Had to go get some girlie stuff,” you smirked, knowing that’d stop him asking.

Pete wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Yuck,” he chuckled.

“Well you asked,” you laughed.

“Ya all set for later?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“Well ya better start getting ready. It takes ya forever.”

You flipped him off and went to walk passed him, when he grabbed your arm lightly, you winced. Pete frowned.

“What ya done to ya arm?”

“Nothing,” you said pulling your arm away from him and hiding it behind your back.

“What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar. Show me.”

“No.”

“{Y/N},” he sighed. “Show me now.”

Judging by the look on his face you knew better than to keep saying no.

“Fine,” you huffed, starting to slide off your jacket. “You’ve totally ruined the fucking surprise now.”

Pete caught sight of the clear wrapping around your wrist and immediately knew what you’d done.

“Ya got tattooed and didn’t fuckin’ let me come with ya?”

“Cause I was going to surprise you.”

“Why?”

You slowly started to unwrap your wrist to show Pete what you’d had done. As he started to see what it was, he started laughing.

“Oh ya didn’t?” he laughed.

“Damn right I did,” you smirked.

There on your wrist were the two crossed turnbuckles that represented Defend Indy Wrestling.

“What would your mother say if she knew?” Pete laughed.

“I couldn’t give a shit what she says. Maybe now she’ll realise that I’m proud of what I do and she should be too.”

Pete wrapped his arms around your shoulders for one of his usual sideways, awkward hugs.

“Well I’m proud of ya, even if she ain’t.”

“Thanks Pete,” you smiled.

“Even if ya did go get tattooed without me. I wanted to see if ya cried,” he smirked.

“Bastard,” you chuckled, pulling away from him and running away towards your locker room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your mother had hit the roof when she saw your tattoo and demanded that you get it removed and move home straight away. You looked between your mother and Pete.

“I’m already home, mother. This is my real family. They accept me for who I really am, not like you. You never have and never will understand me. I’m staying. I don’t want anything from you, so you can just go.”

You never heard from her again and, to be honest, you weren’t upset about it at all. You had all the family and friends you needed.


End file.
